Ultimate Fantasy
by cornholio4
Summary: A one-shot about what if in the Ultimate Universe, Peter and Kitty had gotten married. Inspired by something that happened in Ultimate Spider-Man's two hundredth issue, Peter/Kitty. Credit to Aspiringactor for betaing this story.


**Ultimate Fantasy**

**Recently I got the 200****th**** Issue of Ultimate Spider-Man on my Marvel app on my Ipad, As a Peter/Kitty shipper I loved the page which described Kitty's fantasy of what would have happened if Peter survived in the Ultimate Universe. Here is an oneshot with my take on it!**

Tony Stark was sighing as he was flying about in the air, inside his latest Iron Man Armor and with the other Ultimates fighting off more villains. To be thinking how long he had been at this, he should probably considering retirement.

"Friends the Masters of Evil shall face our wrath for this attack!" Thor the hammer wielding God of Thunder shouted while using Mjolnir his armour on the HERBIE Drones the robot foot soldiers of the villains they were fighting. "I got these robots covered..." Captain America the leader of the Ultimates shouted as he used shield to take out the Drones coming his way.

He then dodged another attacked by one of the Masters of Evil Members: Frank Simpson the Captain America of Vietnam. He traded a fistfight with Frank before knocking him out with a punch, he then turned on his communication device and said "Ross, how are you doing?"

Norman Osborn, one of the members of the Masters of Evil in his mutated Hulk like goblin form was fighting off a large purple hulk of a figure tendrils coming out of his back, a white spider logo on his front, razor sharp teeth and a long tongue.

"I have Osborn dealt with Captain." The creature said he was of course General Thaddeus Ross; years ago the government managed to study the Symbiote that had been used to make Venom and created their own which they could use. The host of the Symbiote was General Thaddeus Ross who had recently lost the use of his legs due to a battle. He became known as Agent Venom and joined with the Ultimates.

Tony noticed two more members of the Masters of Evil appearing:

Absorbing Man a bald headed muscular man in wrestling tights and his skin seemed to be made of steel. He was Joseph "Crusher" Hogan a wrestler who had lost to Spider-Man before he turned to crime fighting; the loss had haunted him for years and caused him to become bitter and thirsty for a rematch where they would be on equal footing. He volunteered to have experiments done on him by the leader of the Masters of the Evil who was known as 'the Maker' to give him the powers to absorb any substance he touched.

Radioactive Man a muscular man in a badly damage yellow hazard suit and his skin and whole body seemed to be glowing bright green. He was Igor Stanchek who long ago was a terrorist working for the cells that created the Liberators, their experiments gave him the power to absorb radioactive material but he could not control it, so they dubbed him a failed experiment and locked him away. Years later the Maker found him and found out a way to help him control his powers, so after his help Igor agreed to come work with the Masters of Evil.

"I think we will be need reinforcements..." Cap muttered turning back on his communication device as Tony engaged Stanchek and Hogan was looking around for the hero that Cap was calling...

*UF*

Horizon Labs a science corporation that had been created by a young scientific prodigy with the help of Stark International with what was left of Stark Solutions after the loss of Gregory Stark. Currently the young founder and CEO of Horizon Labs, Peter Parker was hard at work in his office.

Peter smiled as he saw his wife Kitty Parker pass through the door to his office – literally. "Sorry I am late Pete." Kitty chuckled as she went up to his desk "but I was busy helping Gwen and Sue organise Jessica's bachelorette party before she marries Johnny."

"Me and Ben already thought about what to do for Johnny's party, we are just going to make Johnny suffer through a chick flick." Peter laughed as Kitty walked up to him seductively, "Kitty can you please stop it..." Peter chuckled as Kitty was tickling Peter's jaw with her fingers "you remember the looks on the Board of Directors had on their faces when they came in last week to catch the both of us making out on my desk..."

A device began buzzing on his desk and they both sighed, "Yes what is it?" Peter asked with a deep breath as he put the device on.

"Peter, myself and the rest of the Ultimates have engaged the Masters of Evil and we are requesting assistance." Cap's voice was heard on the device and Peter and Kitty shrugged when they looked at themselves, "We will be there as soon as we can Cap." Peter said as he turned the device off.

Kitty opened a door to a secret compartment which had Peter's Spider-Man outfit and Kitty's white X Men uniform. She basically led the X-Men when they decided they needed to come together when a big threat to the Mutant Race comes, so they were on an off.

*UF*

Soon appearing was the Masters of Evil leader: Reed Richards the Maker, "Soon the Ultimates will finally fall and I will finally be allowed to make the necessary changes to the world..." Reed said as Spider-Man and Kitty appeared and took out Hogan from behind.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen Richards, once you were the leader of one of the premiere hero teams alongside the X Men and the Ultimates but now you are making clichéd supervillain speeches..." Peter drawled as he began smashing through HERBIE Drones and Kitty was destroying them by phasing through them.

"And will you take that stupid thing off your head; it does not make you look cool or threatening!" Kitty said laughing at the robotic helmet Reed began using when he became the Maker.

Richards snarled as he barked orders for the annoying Spider-Man to be dealt with, the Ultimates shrugged when they saw their top battle couple and got back to the ones they were fighting.

Two particular Ultimates members who had joined in the last few years smiled at the couple, "I bet I make the robotic helmet look cool." said Kenny "Kong" Thompson who used the Giant Man serum and Hank Pym's old helmet to become the new Ant Man.

"Whatever you say Kenny." Chuckled Eugene "Flash" Thompson who got a blood transfusion with Captain America and adopting a similar shield and costume he became the hero known as USAgent who was almost always called Captain America's sidekick, Peter was amazed at how clever Flash's superhero name was but figured he had to have help with the name.

Peter when he faced Kitty asked "so you want to finish what we started after Richards and his team gets their butts kicked?"

Kitty smiled with a look on her eyes and they went back to fighting.

**I decided to use the Masters of Evil as the Ultimate Universe had no official counterpart with the closest to it being the lIberators from Ultimates 2 and the Dark Ultimates from the last volume of the Ultimates before Cataclysm. I used Absorbing Man and Radioactive Man since I am a fan of those villains and they never appeared in Earth-1610 (I am such a nerd!). Yeah I decided to add my own little tweaks to how the Ultimate Universe might have been by then.**


End file.
